His doll: a five nights at freddy's love story
by Itachi's luv slave
Summary: Jeremy fitgerald, a partime college student, takes a security job at freddy fazbears pizza.he soon takes interest in doll animatronic that roams the halls at night
1. Chapter 1

starting his summer job seemed easy enough, a shift form 12am-6am watching the animatonics and making sure things were ok.. until he heard the truth. the animatronics were on a "free roaming mode" if they saw him they would automatically stuff him in a suit, killing him instantly. for almost 2 days he's been able to survive so far. the old models and the toy models he seem to have all figured out but there was one in particular that he wasn't to sure about. he would only see her briefly o=in the cams. he couldn't see much in the darkness but he could see long wavy hair

It was midnight and the animatronic could move around freely. There were some noises coming from the parts and services room and Jeremy went to investigate. could it actually be a intruder?Jeremy felt the urge to check inside, flicking the light on and trembleing as he moved slowly inside. "H-Hello? I-Its afterhours, please leave." He scanned before seeing her.

"leave? why would i leave? i live here" she asked, tilting her head

"Holy!" He tossed the light and ran backwards to escape being was fast but her reflexs where faster, Babydoll grabs the collar of his shirt

"where do you think you going?

"Let me go!" He frantically moved.

His shirt began to stretch as he struggled more. "I have a life! Just let me go!" He soon stopped knowing his carrer and life was over.

"Get on with it."

this animatromic was a lot stronger then she rolled her eyes in annoyance

"what should i do with you? ive never caught a guard by myself before. hmmm stuff you into a suit? nah i just got my dress clean. turn you in to freddy maybe?" she questioned herself

"What do you mean turn me into F-Freddy?"

"just like i said duh! ill just take you to him, dont think he's awake yet tho.. y'know what? forget it" she says dropping him

He dashed to the hall and put the mask on. Hoping he wouldn't get caught. She was quite adoreable in a robot sort of way.

He called Mike explaining to him about Babydoll. "Oh kid, don't worry about it. Just flash the light at her a bit and you should be fine." He hung up and Jeremy gulped.


	2. Chapter 2: the second night

The clanging came closer to him. He shined the light down the hall to see if there was a single source, all he saw was darkness. Where was she coming from?

"ugh these vents are so dirty,why does bonnie crawl thru here?" a soft whispering grumble coming from the vents

He gulped and cranked the music box. "Where are you… I am warning you!"

"or wht? you'll flash me ?" she giggled, crawling out of the vent

"oh and i think you got me confused with marion"

"Ah!" He put the mask on and waited for her to leave.

she got really close, peering intp the eyeholes of the mask

"helloooo? anyone hoooommeee?" she giggled, faking a echo effect

"your goofy, I think ill keep you alive for now..at least till you bore me then ill kill you"

she said turning on heel and walk out of the office

He waited a bit before taking off the mask. "Oh god that was close…" He sighed and spun a bit.

why didn't she attempt to kill me? she's obviously not affected by the flashlight or music box, definitely didn't seemed fooled by the mask. Jeremy decided to let it go for now and keep his mind on other things

"Now where was I? Oh yeah." He flashed the light down the hall, not caring to die since it was 5:45 in the morn.


	3. Chapter 3: a jumpscare for both

"are you telling me you had him, AND YOU DIDNT STUFF HIM?" freddy askef flabbergasted. he was very angry to find that Babydoll

"yea? and so what? you know killing isn't my style" she pouted "why do we have to kill them? whats the point?"

"it what we do here!" he roared

"no its what YOU do here. im here "

freddy just shook his head

"I swear somedays I don't know what were going to do with you" he said walking back to the parts and services room,chica following after

"you lost a bolt or somethin' dollface?" bonnie asked giving a questioning look

"my bolts are perfectly intact thank you"

"you need to get with the program, girl this is what we do here" he said before leaving as well

"don't be too hard on yerself lass, just keep doin you" foxy coaxed heading back to the parts room

~what am I gonna do? ive gotten myself into such a mess~

she really didn't want to hurt the guard. she immediately became smitten with him the moment she saw him. he seemed to different from the others guards she encountered. he was definitely different from mike. she seemed more gentle,sweeter even..

well she knew one thing for sure, she definitely was not going to kill him,at least play with him before freddy fucks up everything

**the next night**

"That doll sometimes scares me." He sighed and rolled the music box up before putting the tablet down to see her in front of him.

He screamed and jumped, this was the first jumpscare he got and probably was his last.

babydoll pounced him causing him to fall back,he was now pinned under the weight of the female animatronic. her purple orbs staring him down.

"wow you barely got past 3 nights. too easy"

"What is this? Some kind of game to you machines?" He asked.

He grunted, his blue eyes going back to the purple orbs. "Your eyes look nice though."

"ill have you know im more then a machine im a childrens entertainer and further more…wait..what did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Just said that your eyes look nice." He blushed, hoping she's just drop it she would react in a shy way and leave him be.

she gave him a confused look, getting off of him.

"er.. I think ill stuff you another time" she said avoiding eye contact,

"another time? you said that the other day too. why haven you tried to kill me?"

"I-its just not my style, besides.. your kinda cute" she said muttering the last part quietly but he heard it

she then quickly shuffled out of the office,he could of sworn she was blushing

_**~she.. she thinks im cute?~**_

sometime after his shift end he decided he wanted answers. this particular animatronic encountered him 3 times,all of them up close. why didn't she try to kill him like the others would?

he entered with a nervous breath as he came into the doll palace, he found her sitting on her small stage,playing with her long wavy locks, she was surprised to see him enter her domain

"your still here? its 6am" she piped turning her face away

"I just havr a few things to ask you. can we talk?" he asked

"I.. I don't know if that's a good idea. freddy, he might not-"

"well it is 6 am, they cant really hurt me now" he pointed out

"you have a point there.." whats your name anyway?

"i'm Jeremy "

"that's a nice name, it suits you"

"can I sit here?"

"...sure"

he sat down on the stage a about a couple feet from her

"so.. how come killing isn't your style?"

"it just isn't. ive done it once, its just messy and no fun at all. but I do enjoy spooking the guards "

"I see.." Jeremy replied, he couldn't help but notice Babydoll's condition. she wasn't as old as the others but you could see it had been thru a lot, her costume was paling, her hair was starting to loose its tight bounce and shine, even her flesh like material of her skin appeared to be wearing in some spots.

"could you not stare? your making me nervous" she spoke up, bringing jeremy back to reality.

"s-sorry"

"its ok I guess, I know im kind of old"

she tried straigten herself out as if would shield her from his stare

"y'know, I got to college for mechanics and engineering, if you want id be glad to give you a tune up"

"y-you would?" she asked wide eyed but it soon turned to skepticism "yea right your poking fun at me"

"no no I mean it, I mean you don't really even need much,your actually perfect as you are"

these words brought back the smile Jeremy was growing quickly fond of. she got up off the stage and sat In the biggest chair at the tea table

"see you later jeremy" she said before powering down

"see ya babydoll"


	4. Chapter 4: his helping hand

Night six rolls by with ease, Jeremy received another phone call from phone guy

_"hey buddy! glad to see your doin great,knew you could do it. uh don't get to used to Babydoll, I hear management is gonna scrap her soon for a toy version,real shame, ill be kinda sad to see her go.."_

He sighed and took out a book of morse code, using the light to send her the message to come down to the office. "This sucks, I don't really want her to go."

"don't be upset Babydoll, being scrap isn't so bad." chica comforted

"I know… but im scared, I heard theyre gonna take my voice box..i wont be able to sing anymore"

"wanna go maul the security guard? its almost his last day." she suggested.

"whats the point? just.. go away" she mumble

"but-"

"get the fuck out of my palace" Babydoll yelled her eyes going black.

once alone she curled up into a ball,her sadness seem to take her, in the corner of her eye she saw flashing light

"huh? whats that?"

she looked to see its coming from the office

~wait.. that's morse code isn't. S-O-R-R-Y~

he's sorry?

she decided to take her vent to the office

"you're sorry for what?" I asked loud enough for him to hear

"For you getting scrapped your one of my favorites, since you don't really kill me." He sighed.

her eyes got wide

"r-really? im your fave"

"Listen, I'm in mechanics in college so I thought I would take you back to my house and fix you up a bit so your all shiny again. My little sister jenna would love to see you and play with her." He smiled.

BabyDoll twiddled her fingers nervously was he waited for Jeremy to return with his tools. it was so weird to be out of the pizzeria.

her head perked up to a sweet little voice

"is that her? she' so pretty!"

the cutest little girl run up to me, wrapping her arms around me

"Yup. Thats her alright." He smiled.

"Jeremy! Can me and your girlfriend play house?" She asked which made Jeremy blush and look away.

"Why don't you ask my friend?"

Babydoll happily nodded taking thw little girl by the hand

all day Jeremy watch the two play hide n seek,dress up and have tea parties. by the time night fell, his littles sister was all tuckred out.

"um thank you for having me here" she said quietly as she tucked his sister in

"no problem it was nice having you here"

there was a small pause

"guess you can start fixing me now huh?" she ask

"y-yea" he blushed

"Come on." He took her to the workshop and turned her off.

It felt like ages but once he was done, she looked brand new. "What do you think? I did my best." He grinned.

"Oh, you may want these." He handed her the heels which also were shiny and shimmering.

"oh my god Iove these! how do I loooo-" she trailed off beginning to fall

she stumbled over when attempting to walk in the heels, Jeremy caught her on instinct.

"s-sorry, never had heels before"

"It's alright. I cleaned your other pair of shoes if you ever want to change back." He grinned and looked over at her.

"You look brand new. Do you need someplace to stay for a bit? I got a guest bedroom or you can stay in here if you like, just tell where you wanna be." He added, helping her stand up.

"id like that very much, ill go back first thing tommarow, I think ill just power down in here"

"alright then, good night"he nodded turning to leave

"wait!" babydoll call hugging him from behind

without warning she pecked his cheek, her lips were so soft

"thank you for fixing me"

He blushed brightly and smiled. "No problem babydoll."

He waited for her to power down before returning the kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight doll." He smiled and fell asleep, holding her in his arms.

***the next morning***

"aww do you really have to leave?"

"im sorry sweetie but really have too" she coaxed

"will Jeremy be going with you?"

"no he's off today but Ill see him tomarrow night" I say heading to the door

"are you and Jeremy gonna get married?"

I couldn't help but blush at the question

"tell him I said thanks and ill see him soon" babydoll said giving the little girl a big hug

as she snuck back into pizzeria, all was good until she heard a voice behind her

"well,well, look who got a tune up" a snarky voice said

she turned to stare back at her toy counterpart

"wow she almost looks new, doesn't she guys?" bon bon said emerging from the curtian

"almost new doesn't cut it " toy babydoll said coldly

"I-I don't want any trouble, im just goin back to my room"

"by your room I hope you mean the service and parts room"

"im not a fraid of you, youre just some knock off"

"oh yea? ill just have to change that" she smirked "grab her fred"

out of nowhere toy freddy grabbed her

"h-hey let me go!"

toy babydoll walked up her, smiled and punched her hard in the stomach,denting it

"just as I thought! youre made of cheap tacky materials" she laughed

"hey I want a go" bon bon

"me too! me too!" toy chica added

"why don't we all have at her? toy freddy suggested"

"great idea" toy babydoll said

with that toy freddy threw her to the ground and all four of them began to gang up on her, punching and kicking her mercilessly


	5. Chapter 5: confessions and tune ups

the next night Jeremy clocked in happy and was taken by surprise when grabbed by Chica

"im not going to hurt you, come to the parts and service room. Babydoll needs help"

"Hm? Babydoll? What..." He looked over at the desk, it was a note from the Manager.

**_"Jeremy, Thanks for fixing up old Babydoll. Listen, I am not sure what happened but she looked new and then the next she was wrecked. Take her back in, she needs to stay a bit aways. -Eugene from management."_**

All his hard work, damaged. He was pissed, grabbing the mask he stormed towards the Parts and Services room. Stopping at the stage and noticing points where metal skimmed against metal, this was clear to him being a mechanic in training. "You pieces of Shit! I thought you were friendly, serves me wrong to be trying to fix you fuckers up! You crossed the line you pieces of sh- Toy Babydoll get the FUCK back here." Foxy watched and couldn't help but chuckle at the anger fuming from the gentle guard.

"Leave this place to ROT! I can take all the fucking guys in parts and service, fix them up and actually have fun with them! But you fuckers think it's alright to just beat up MY friend?" He flipped them off and went to the parts and service to cool down.

"Babydoll, come here… I'm taking you back to my home" "where are you taking her?" bonnie asked "home with she won't get kicked around…" He picked her up like a prince carrying a princess, leaving the establishment before his shift was supossed to end.

"Don't worry, I can get you back to your former look. Sparkling and Shining, luckily my sister is with my mom for the week… Enough time to fix you up."

he turned on his work light to see the damage better, her right eye had been busted, it looked like they hacked off some of her long wavy hair,her outfit was tattered,torn and covered with oil stains„scratches and dents allover,her left arm dislocated and her shiny new shoes gone

"I-im sorry Jeremy,she took them" she sobbed "im sorry they ruined all your hard work"

"Sh sh sh…" He cleaned her off and put on the real pair of shoes he had in his pack.

"I knew this would happen eventually, those bastards…" He sighed and began to fix, rewire, and rebuild her.

He had finished her after 12 hours of work, now looking even better than before. "I think it would be best if you stayed here. I quit my job at Freddy's. The place is going down anyways." He sighed.

"The toys may not see the precious parts that you own, but I can clearly see them. Your so much more than those barbaristic toy creatures." He smiled.

"Feel free to keep your shoes off when your in the house." He chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "That was for last time."

She smiled and said something that took them both by surprise

"I love you"


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions and tune ups pt 2

"You uh… I…" He gulped and blushed a deep red.

He decided to just take her without the shoes to the couch to watch a movie. "Choose anything you want. If you not sure, just ask." He smiled and pointed to the DVD stack.

Some were popular like Star Wars and some were unknown like Gojira. "Go ahead, take the disc out and put it in the DVD player."

"o-okay"

she was unsure so she choose one that caught her eye 'godzilla'

she popped in the dvd and sat back on the couch

~idiot! don't blurt things out like that, he just likes you as a freind~ Babydoll mentally nagged herself

He snuggled up to her. "I love this move." He whispered and smiled happily.

"Question, are Animatronics ticklish?" He poked her side gently.

"ah!" she squealed jumping away "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed and snuggled back up to her. Babydoll had a playful glint in her eye "two can play at that game" she smirked attacking his sides with tickle

"Hey!" He jumped and protected his sides. "No more okay?" He asked, rubbing her back slowly. "okay" she giggle,resting her head on his shoulders

"You know… I love you too." He kissed her head metal heart seem to swell at the words

"good" she sighed

by the time the movie had came to the end she had drifted off into sleep had fallen asleep with her in his arms like last night, this time he gave her lips a soft peck before heading to bed.

**end of chapter 6**

_~~~yea i know this was a short one. ill make another soon i promise!~~~_


End file.
